


The Creature from the Captain's Porch

by LumiOlivier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanji shenanigans, Hanji shenanigans gone wrong, pet owner levi, when do they go right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Levi can hardly sleep on a good day, let alone on a night like this.  But what is this monster on his front porch?  And why does it have to be so cute?
Kudos: 8





	1. A Bad Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, internet. In case this is the first time we’re meeting, my name is Lumi. It’s a pleasure to have you here. And if I’ve done my job, it’ll be you and me for the foreseeable future every Tuesday. I’ve also done one other AoT story on FFN and on that one, I got a message from someone a while ago asking to do something special with Eren. Although, I don’t think I’m going to do something with Eren, but I do have a little something, something with a certain other precious member of the survey corps., though. And in a way, this is kind of a spiritual successor to it. But nevertheless. I’ll let you get to it, K?

The barracks were cold and quiet at night. All of the cute cadets were tucked into bed with visions of titan killing dancing in their heads. However, one member of the survey corps wasn’t having the restful sleep some of the others were getting. That was Levi’s nightly routine, though. If he got twelve hours of sleep in a week, he was doing well. Even some of Hanji’s experimental treatments didn’t work. Then again, Levi figured she was just giving him placebos anyway.

During nights like these, Levi would take a walk around the barracks and get lost in overactive thought. _What a mess. Is this it? Is this all I have to look forward to? Wake up, kill titans, attempt to go to sleep, repeat? There has to be more than this damn war. I don’t see it ever ending. All of these bright-eyed recruits…They have no idea. They still have hope in their eyes. Little do they know, they signed themselves up for slaughter. In a way, I envy them. I wish I remembered what hope felt like._

If it hadn’t been so late, Levi would’ve gone to Erwin’s room to vent. Or if he was feeling particularly brave (and felt like going through the long, drawn out lecture), Hanji’s. Levi knew better. They didn’t need to deal with him. They had their own problems to deal with. Piling Levi’s on theirs would just be a selfish move on his part. So he thought. Even a couple laps around the barracks weren’t enough to put Levi’s heavy mind at ease. Yet, he headed back to his room anyway to stare aimlessly at the dark oak beams on his ceiling.

As the sun rose over the barracks, Levi was still wide awake. Yet another morning where he’d have to use caffeine as a crutch. Not that he’d mind. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor would it be the last. Levi filled his flask with bootleg vodka he had gotten on his last trip to the inner wall and got out of bed. The mess hall called his name. Especially the coffee pot. When it came to his breakfast, Levi was a simple creature. A drink of coffee, a drink of vodka, and if there’s time, maybe toast.

“Good morning, Corporal!” Hanji sang, bouncing over to Levi, “How are we this beautiful day?”

“It’s another day,” Levi droned, immune to her bright and joyous disposition.

“So?” she wondered, “What kind of inspiring speech can the cadets expect from you today?”

“Hanji,” he nonchalantly sipped on his coffee, “I haven’t gotten through my coffee yet. Could you back the fuck off?”

“What’s the matter, Levi?” Hanji awed, genuinely concerned, “You sound like you got a wicked case of the Mondays.”

“It’s Thursday.”

“Come on, Levi,” she groaned, “Talk to me. Please? What’s eating you?”

“Hanji…” Levi was fully prepared to rip her throat out. Instead, he took a quick hit from the vodka flask, “I had a rough night last night. If you’d like to live to see another day, I suggest getting out of arm’s reach or I might punch you.”

“You wouldn’t do that to little old me,” Hanji put an arm around him, “You want me stir something up in the lab?”

“Nothing else you’ve given me has worked,” he pointed out, “What makes you think round four million and twelve is going to work?”

“Can’t say I’m not trying,” she backed off, “Something on your mind?”

“Same shit, different day,” Levi grumbled under his breath, “Don’t worry about it, Hanji. I’ll sleep eventually. Isn’t that what death is for?”

“If you want to be that morbid about it,” Hanji filled her own coffee cup, “You know what might help?”

“What?”

“Laying with a warm body,” she suggested, “It’d probably do you wonders, being the little spoon for a night.”

“Hanji…”

“Yes, Levi?”

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Levi growled, “How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“I mean,” Hanji shrugged, “If you _wanted_ to, I wouldn’t stop you. You know where my bed is.”

“I’m. Not. Sleeping with you.”

“Alright!” she let it go, “I love how sleeping with me is the part you focus on and not the fact that you’re admitting to being the little spoon.”

“I’m not the little spoon,” Levi shot an angry glare into Hanji’s heart, “It’s been so long since I’ve been that close with someone, I don’t even know which spoon I prefer to be anymore.”

“Someone needs to love you, Levi,” Hanji gave him a little hug, “Seriously. Maybe that’ll help you sleep at night.”

“No,” he shook her off, “What will help me sleep at night is driving my sword through a titan’s neck today. Or maybe a few titans’ necks. We’ll see where the day goes.”

“Maybe you could ask Erwin,” she suggested, “Who knows? He could be down for a little casual spooning.”

“Hanji!” Levi snapped, “Don’t you have something better you could be doing?”

“Probably,” Hanji ran off before Levi could do anything else. _Someone still needs to show you some love, Levi. You need to know you’re still human._

With that exchange already being suppressed in Levi’s mind…heavily, Levi headed out to oversee the new wave of cadets. _This is below my paygrade. I’m one of the garrison’s top fighters. My kill count is through the roof. Yet what am I doing? Babysitting the new recruits on their first mission. I have better things to do today. Erwin owes me for this._ Levi looked over the new lambs for the slaughter.

“You’re…” one of the younger recruits ran up to Levi, his eyes full of the one thing Levi was sure he’d never have again, “You’re…You’re him. You’re Levi Ackerman…”

“ _Corporal_ to you,” Levi growled, “What do you want?”

“I’m a huge fan!” he could hardly contain himself, “You’re so awesome!”

“Why the fuck would anyone be a fan of mine?” Levi snapped, “Because of how many bodies I’ve dropped? That’s not something to be admired! I hope you know what you’re in for, kid, because it’s not glory. It’s nothing to be admired for. It’s killing. You’ve signed up to bring nothing but death in your pathetic attempts of prolonging the inevitable. It’s not going to work. This isn’t a glorious living. It’s barely an existence.”

“Corporal Levi!” a familiar voice boomed, hitting Levi right in the gut. He’d know that voice anywhere. Three miles away through a brick wall, Levi would know Erwin Smith’s voice. And he’d know how to react. Immediately, Levi’s back straightened up and his arm crossed his chest in salute.

“Commander,” Levi greeted him, “What is it?”

“Could I speak with you privately?” Erwin demanded.

“Of course,” Levi followed Erwin away from the newest cadet, who may or may not have been silently weeping. Perhaps joining the military wasn’t the best choice for him, “What is it?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Levi?” Erwin looked Levi over, “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine,” Levi brushed him off.

“No, you’re not,” Erwin knew better. He and Levi had known each other for what felt like an eternity. He knew every single one of Levi’s tells, “I could see you occasionally being a dick. That’s just part of your usual charm. But what the hell was that all about?”

“I…” Levi took in a sharp breath, his eyes shut tight, “Bad day, Erwin. I’m sorry I got out of line back there. I’ll apologize to him as soon as I can.”

“No,” Erwin stopped him, “You will apologize. That goes without saying. Go to your bunk. Try to get some rest.”

“I told you,” Levi did his best to stay strong, “I’m fine. It’s just a bad day.”

“That’s an order, Levi,” Erwin stood his ground, “I need you in top condition. Before you go to your bunk, I want you to see Hanji for treatment.”

“Erwin…”

“Is this insubordination?” Erwin hated to play the commander card with Levi. But when Levi was being stubborn, the friend hat had to come off.

“No, sir,” Levi straightened up again.

“Repeat back to me,” Erwin ordered, “What are you to do as soon as I dismiss you?”

“Go see Hanji for treatment,” Levi repeated, “And to try and get some rest.”

“Very good,” Erwin gave him a nod, “You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir,” Levi extended the same courtesy and started walking off.

“Levi!” Erwin called after him. Levi stopped in his tracks, “If you need to come by my bunk sometime, you know where it is.”

“Thank you.” Levi always knew he could count on Erwin at the end of a long day. However, Hanji’s words from this morning had pushed their way into his thoughts. And the possible revelation that Levi may be Erwin’s little spoon. _No. I’m no one’s little spoon. Although, given our size difference, if I were hypothetically to share a bed with Erwin…No. It’s not happening._

He shook off any thoughts of cuddling with anyone and Levi did as he was told. As much as he was dreading it, this was also a direct order from his commanding officer. It’s not like he could deny it. No matter how close he was with Erwin. Somehow, Erwin would find out. Likely from Hanji herself. Nevertheless, Levi knocked gently on Hanji’s lab’s door.

“Who is it?” Hanji sang on the other side.

“Take a wild guess, Hanji…” Levi pouted, already bitchy and sleep deprived. He didn’t want to have to deal with her twice in one day.

“Levi!” she threw the door open, “What brings you to my lab?”

“Erwin’s orders,” he explained, much to his chagrin, “It seems that I have the day off to get some proper rest. I need something to help me do that.”

“Let’s see,” Hanji took a seat on a nearby rolling chair and pushed herself halfway across her lab. Locked away in a special cabinet, Hanji had several little bottles, all with their own labels and in their own special order. She has had experiments go awry because of a lack of organization before. Fortunately, she had her friend Levi to help her through it, “What are we trying to achieve here, Levi? Because I got something for hair growth that’s in need of testing.”

“No.”

“Alright,” Hanji kept looking, “How about some nice IBS meds?”

“No,” Levi rolled his eyes, “I need…”

“Don’t tell me!” she squeaked, “I can figure this one out! If it’s not hair growth and it’s not IBS, then…How about something for a sudden rash? That one may require a booster shot by the time it’s all empty.”

“I don’t need anything for rashes, Hanji,” he was done. After meeting his fan, Levi was done. And no one knew how to push his done button quite like Hanji Zoe, “I need something for sleep. What kind of strides have you been making in that department?”

“That’s always a fun one to work on,” Hanji smiled, getting a bottle from the back that only said ‘Ackerman, Levi’ on it, “And I think I may have a formula for you. Take two tablets, drop them in a water bottle, give it a shake, and drink the whole thing. That should have you sleeping like a baby.”

“And you’re sure this will work this time?” Levi hoped. _I can’t go through another sleepless night, Hanji…_

“About eighty percent positive,” she figured, “But side effects may include blurry vision when you wake up, dizziness, and a slight ringing in your ear.”

“Already have a tinnitus problem, Hanji,” he pointed out, “The ringing’s nothing I’ve never dealt with before.”

“Alright,” Hanji gave him the bottle, “Sweet dreams, Corporal.”

“I sure as hell hope so,” Levi shoved the tablets in his pocket, “Thank you.”

“Thank me when you wake up,” she waved him off and Levi ran back to his bunk. 

_Two tablets in water, huh? Please let this one work. I don’t ever ask for much, but a little bit of sleep would be absolutely fucking wonderful. If these work, I may owe Hanji a date in the inner wall. I’m sure some of my connections could pull something off for me._ Levi did as he was instructed and dropped the tablets in his water. Granted, it tasted like sulfuric acid and burned like hell going down, but he had managed through worse.

Levi curled up in his bed and shut his eyes. Just for a moment. But that moment was all it took. _Finally. Something Hanji threw together in the lab finally works. I don’t think I’ve gotten better sleep in the last month than this. Maybe we don’t give her enough credit. Sure, Hanji can be…Manic…to say the least. But that doesn’t make her any less brilliant._

When he woke back up again, Levi looked out the window and noticed the darkness of night over the barracks. _Back at square one. At least I’m well rested this time._ For a brief moment, Levi considered asking Erwin to keep an eye on the night watch, but he had just woken up. His walk around camp would be much different tonight than it was last night. This time, Levi’s thoughts wouldn’t get the better of him. However, that didn’t mean they disappeared. They still loomed overhead. Just a little quieter.

A soft cry near Hanji’s research lab caught Levi’s attention before the negative thoughts could. Levi’s ear perked up. _That’s not a human._ Although, Levi was still curious. He followed the gentle mew into a wild berry bush and found a small ball of dark fluff cold and shivering underneath it. The poor thing could hardly stand. 

“Just a stray cat,” Levi brushed it off. The kitten looked up at him, responding to his voice, “Get out of here. This is a military base, not a place for stray cats.”

As the sun started rising, Levi ignored the cat and started walking back toward his bunk. _It wouldn’t hurt to try and get a little more sleep before everyone else wakes up._ He shut his door behind him and crawled back into bed. However, that same, gentle meowing drifted in through his window. _No. Fucking. Way. This isn’t happening._

Levi got out of bed and opened up his front door. Sure enough, his new kitten friend limped inside, much to his dismay, “What did I tell you, you filthy creature? This is not, I repeat, NOT a place for stray cats. Especially not in MY bunk! Get out of here!”

Levi put on a pair of disposable gloves and picked the kitten up from the floor with all intentions of tossing it back outside. Little did Levi know, the kitten had other plans in the form of clawing up Levi’s shoulder, purring softly in his neck. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Levi knew he had to make the hard choice. He pried the kitten off his shoulder and placed him on his front steps, “I said no. This isn’t somewhere you should be. Go home.”

The kitten laid at his feet, not wanting to leave his side. _What the hell is this cat’s problem? I don’t want him here. Doesn’t it get that or is it too stupid? What am I going to do?_ The kitten looked up at him with big, dark eyes, pleading him to stay. Levi pulled himself together, holding his head in his hands, “Fine, cat. You’ve won. I guess you can stay here. But ONLY FOR TONIGHT, GOT IT?”

The kitten climbed up Levi’s sheets and made himself comfortable in the dead center of his bed. _What the fuck did I get myself into…?_


	2. What Levi is Hiding

Levi wasn’t sure what to make of his new intruder. _Why? Why does this thing have to be here? What about me makes a cat think I want to be its friend?_ Levi picked the cat up by the back of his neck and stared it dead in the eyes. In its big, blue eyes, “Why are you here? Who sent you?”

The cat didn’t speak. Levi should’ve known better. He shook his head and thought about throwing the cat outside. _Fuck…I can’t do that. I’m not that heartless. Bitter and confused about why this little shit is here, but not heartless._ He put the cat back down on the floor and shoved a finger in his face, “You stay here. I got titans to kill. Not a peep. Don’t scratch up my furniture.”

Levi turned on his heel and left the cat alone. His stomach let out a little grumble. _I’m going to have to get something for the cat, too, aren’t I? I can’t let it starve. The only thing worse than having a cat in my bunk is having a dead and bloated cat in my bunk. I’ve smelled enough dead bodies in my lifetime. I don’t need another one on my hands._ When Levi got to the mess hall, only one thing was on his mind. Coffee. And lots of it. Well…Coffee and one other thing. _I bet I could manage to sneak out a couple cans of tuna. That shit is stockpiled in the kitchen. I bet the cat would eat that._

“Good morning, Corporal!” Hanji sang behind him, effectively giving him a minor heart attack.

“Jesus Christ, Hanji,” Levi caught his breath, “Someone needs to put a fucking bell on you.”

“Looks like someone’s doubling up on breakfast this morning,” she glanced over his shoulder, “Feeling gluttonous today, Levi?”

“It’s…” _Dare I tell her? I know she’d lose her shit over that. Wait a minute,_ “Hanji, can I ask you something?”

“I thought you never would,” Hanji beamed, “What’s on your mind?”

“How do you feel about cats?” Levi wondered, getting his first drink of coffee in his system. 

“I love cats!” she squeaked, “They’re so cute and so soft and so lovable. Why?”

“I’m glad you like them so much,” he gave her a nod, “Because I found one and I can’t get rid of it. You can have it if you want.”

“You got a kitty?!” Hanji could hardly contain herself, “Levi! I didn’t know you had a…Wait. You want me to have it?”

“It’s all yours,” Levi assured, “It won’t leave me alone. No matter how many times I’ve tried getting rid of it, it’s always coming back to me.”

“I have to see it!” she begged, “Please, Levi? Show me your new little bundle of joy.”

“I’m glad you see it that way,” he rolled his eyes, “But let me finish my coffee and I’ll show you the little fucking heathen.”

“Who hurt you?” Hanji wrapped herself around Levi’s arm.

“Do you want the list?”

“Settle down, edgelord,” she let him go, “Show me the kitty!”

“Fine,” Levi downed the rest of his coffee, not caring about the burns to his throat at this point and started heading toward his bunk. But not without sneaking into the kitchen first. No one seemed to be around. _Good._ Levi opened up the pantry and grabbed a couple cans of tuna and brought Hanji into his bunk. 

“Wow, Levi,” Hanji smirked, “I didn’t think you’d be bringing me back to your place so soon. You didn’t even buy me dinner first. I’m a classier lady than that.”

“Hanji…”

“I know,” she dropped it, “I can’t even get you to come over for casual spooning, let alone you inviting me to your place.”

When Levi opened the door, his heart stopped. And not in a good way. As a little lump of dark brown fur slept soundly in the middle of Levi’s bed, a firm and angry hand yanked him from his slumber, “What. The fuck. Do you think you’re doing. You little shit?”

“Levi,” Hanji tried to calm him down, “It’s not a big deal.”

“You go,” Levi put the cat down, “on the floor. You hear me? On. The. Floor.”

“Aww!” Hanji got a better look at the little angel Levi was in the middle of strangling. Instead of letting him sit on the floor like Levi wanted, she couldn’t help herself. Hanji scooped him up in her arms and cuddled the hell out of him, “You’re so cute! Who’s a handsome boy? You are! Such a handsome boy!”

  
“Hanji,” Levi sighed out, “Can you not be lovey with it here?”

“Come on, Levi,” Hanji pressed her face against her new friend’s, “Look at him…”

“I see a cat,” Levi pointed out the obvious, “I’m glad you like him. He’s yours.”

“I’d love to have you around my lab,” she scratched the cat’s head. Only for the cat to leap out her arms and scale Levi’s leg.

“Get the fuck off me, you cretin,” he peeled the furry bane of his existence off his leg, “I am not something for you to climb on.”

“Come on, Levi,” Hanji awed, already a complete puddle, “He’s so cute. And he obviously likes you. Look at that face. How can you say no?”

“Very easily,” Levi put the cat back on the floor, “No. I’m not keeping a cat, Hanji.”

“But…?”

“But,” he let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, “I can’t let him be eaten by titans either. That wouldn’t make for a pretty sight.”

“Of course not,” Hanji picked him back up, being much gentler with him, “So, what do we do with him?”

“I don’t know,” Levi shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed, “I’m open to suggestions.”

“Should we ask Erwin?” she wondered.

“It’d probably be best to not get him involved,” he figured, “I don’t see Erwin being the type to be cuddly with cats.”

“Then, I’m stumped,” Hanji shrugged.

“Look, you overgrown rodent,” Levi shoved a bitter finger in the cat’s face, “You’re not staying with me anymore. You can stay with Hanji. Not me. Her. Got it?”

The cat slowly blinked at him. Levi just shook his head in annoyance while Hanji gave him a little scratch behind the ear, “Don’t worry, Levi. I’ll take good care of him.”

“Good,” he grabbed his swords, “Because I’m going titan killing. Something needs to make fucking sense today.”

“Good luck!” Hanji waved him off and Levi strapped his maneuver gear on. 

As he swung from tree to tree, Levi finally got the peace of mind he was looking for. _This, I get. Plunging my blades into the back of titan necks? That makes sense. Trying my damnedest to save humanity even though I know it’s a fruitless endeavor? That makes sense. A fucking cat wanting to sleep on my bed and be my friend? Why? Why would it want to stay with me? It’s not like I treat it well. Even after I insult it, that damn cat still looks at me like I’m its entire world. At least I can come out here and do what I do best._

Levi pounced on the back of a 10M titan and slit the back of its neck, blood spurting out all over the place. He grabbed a wet wipe out of the satchel around his waist. _Because heaven forbid these things die hygienically._ He wiped his blade clean and went on to the next one. _There’s got to be plenty more where this son of a bitch came from._ Levi continued to swing from tree to tree, the wind blowing his hair out of his face. _This makes sense. This is why I’m here. Because every last one of them is going to go down and humanity might have a surviving chance._

By the time he was ready to call it a day, Levi had put down at least thirty titans. He may not have been proud of what he did, but at the end of the day, Levi knew he was the best at what he did. _I just want to go back to my bunk, lay down, and get some sleep. Is that too much to ask for?_ But at least Levi had found some peace to distract him from the hectic mess from this morning.

After grabbing a light snack from the mess hall, Levi headed straight to his bunk, hoping none of the new cadets wanted to discuss today’s mission. Or worse, technique. Levi just wanted to leave the office at the office instead of dealing with a bright-eyed, go getter. It’s bad enough he had Hanji for that and he could barely handle her. Especially after the day he had.

Levi laid down in his bed, his body drenched in sweat. _Jesus Christ…It’s hot in here. Maybe a shower wouldn’t be a half bad idea. After everyone else has gone to bed._ Levi was what one would call shy. Particularly after he got out of the shower. Some of the young ladies who were new to the garrison (and some who weren’t) couldn’t help but get an eyeful. It’s not like he was ever coming out of the showers naked or anything. But they couldn’t help but stare. If ever caught in the wrong mood one day, Levi may stab their eyes out. 

By the time dark fell over the barracks, Levi saw his window of opportunity. _Thank fucking God. I feel gross._ In those moments, Levi let all his problems go down the drain. _I made it through another day. Should I be thankful for that? It’d almost be wrong not to. But given the world we live in, I don’t see how I could. It’s another day. I’m just glad I made it out alive._

Levi got back to his bunk, ready to mix another bottle of what Hanji had given him to help him sleep, and lay in bed for a while, waiting for it to kick in. Instead of sweating even more, Levi opened up his window, letting the cool night breeze blow in. Something in that breeze had soothed his nerves just enough to let him shut his eyes. Just for a moment or two. Enough to where he could fake that everything was ok. 

Just before sweet sleep fell over him, Levi felt something else fall over him. Well…Not exactly over him, but onto him. Right onto his stomach. Levi opened his eyes and noticed a little ball of fluff resting on him. _No. Fucking. Way. I just wanted it to not be so goddamn hot in here. That wasn’t an invitation._

“Really?” Levi had an intense stare down with the kitten on his belly. Who decided to make himself even more comfortable and cuddle into Levi’s chest. However, Levi wasn’t having it. Instead, he grabbed the cat and put him down on the floor, “No. Remember? You sleep on the floor. What the hell are you doing here anyway? I told you that you were staying with Hanji now. You don’t sleep with me.”

He watched as the cat climbed its way up the blanket hanging off Levi’s bed and back onto Levi’s stomach. Levi simply shook his head, “You’re a little shit. Did you know that? You are a complete and utter pain in my ass. Get. Off. The. Bed.”

Levi tried to pry the cat off his shirt, but his claws were stuck to him. As much as Levi wanted to fling him out the door, there was no way his little kitty friend was coming off, “Is this really how this is going to go down? Do I have to take my shirt off to get rid of you?”

The cat sunk his claws deeper than Levi’s shirt. Instead, they went into his skin, “OW! What the fuck, you little shit?!”

Even though Levi no longer considered throwing the cat, but dropkicking it into the center of the sun, he got the message, “Alright. Fine…I guess you can stay here tonight. But I swear to fucking God, cat. If you wake me up in the morning, I’m throwing you to the first titan I see.”

Levi’s little kitty friend balled back up and laid his head in Levi’s chest, quickly going back to sleep. _Shit…I hate to admit when Hanji’s right, but…Dammit, Hanji’s right. This cat is kind of cute. But I’m not keeping a fucking cat. Just for tonight._


	3. A Special Gift

Sun shined down on the barracks the next morning. Slowly, but surely, Levi opened his eyes to find his new friend balled up on his chest. As much as he wanted to throw the cat out the window, Levi picked him up instead. _Oh, yeah. That’s right. You’re still here._

“Good morning, cat,” Levi moved him, “It would’ve been better if you would’ve stayed with Hanji last night, but we’re here, aren’t we?”

Then, something odd caught Levi’s nose. _What the hell is that smell…?_ After a quick look around the room, he found its source. And in the middle of the floor was something Levi never wanted to see. That cute little bundle of cozy, warm fur had left Levi a severely unwanted gift.

“No,” Levi grabbed the cat and sat him on the front porch, “No. You little shit, you’re staying out there! Disgusting fucking creature…”

Of course, this made Levi have to go into major cleaning mode. He got a bottle of bleach and a mop and cleaned up that special gift on the floor. _I can’t believe that fucking cat had the audacity to shit on my floor. I mean, I know I don’t have a litter box for it, but the least it could do is go outside for that. I gave it somewhere to sleep…Two places to sleep! I gave it food! And then, it just fucking disrespects me like this?! Unbelievable._

“Morning, Levi!” Hanji stopped by, letting herself in. She knew better than to get in the way of Levi when he starts cleaning, “I was wondering why I didn’t see you at breakfast this morning. Now, I get it. Are you ok?”

“No, Hanji,” Levi growled, “I’m the furthest fucking thing away from being ok.”

“Where’s little kitty, kitty?” she asked.

“That isn’t a little kitty, kitty,” he snapped, “That little shit is a menace and a fiend and could probably be sold for a mint in the inner wall and eaten!”

“Jesus Christ, Levi…” Hanji gasped, “What the hell happened this morning?”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Levi explained, “I woke up this morning and that cat was being suspiciously cute. I know exactly why now.”

“Aww,” she gushed, “Did kitty, kitty have an accident on the floor?”

“It was no accident,” he accused, “I think the little shit did it on purpose. Spiteful prick.”

“It was one time, Levi,” Hanji went back outside and scooped up the alleged menace.

“Whatever happened to you watching it?” Levi pointed out, “And get it the fuck out of there!”

“He got out on me last night,” she explained, putting the cat back outside, “I opened up the lab door for half a second and he took off.”

“This time,” he ordered, “Keep the damn cat.”

“Hey,” Hanji offered, “Since this is kind of my fault that he got out in the first place, you want some help?”

“Fine,” Levi caved, “At least the company would be nice.”

“Aww,” she melted, “Flattered.”

“Don’t read too much into it.”

“That was uncalled for, Levi,” Hanji pouted, grabbing Levi’s extra rag, “You know, I think I know why our new furry friend ran off on me last night.”

“Enlighten me, Hanji,” Levi grumbled. _She has to know how low that fruit was hanging,_ “Why did it run away? You didn’t try some weird ass animal testing shit on it, did you?”

“No,” she assured, “Not on a kitty. Fool me once.”

“Excuse me?” he perked up.

“Nothing.” _It’s so cute when Levi forgets things that could easily result in my court martial,_ “But the reason why the cat ran off on me was because he really likes you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Don’t give me that,” Hanji shoved her finger in Levi’s face, “That kitty likes you, Levi, and you know it! Why won’t you allow yourself joy?”

“Because I can’t afford that luxury,” Levi continued scrubbing the floor, “That cat doesn’t like me, Hanji. You really should get out of your lab more often. I think the chemical fumes are getting to your head.”

“I’m not the one getting defensive,” Hanji argued. A gentle meow drifted in front the window, “Come on, Levi. Let this kitty love you! Besides, look at him! He’s so cute!”

“He’s not cute,” he shot the cat a harsh glare, “That cat is a menace. I loathe him.”

“Come on, Levi,” she begged, glancing over at the window. The cat looked on with big, sad eyes, pulling at Hanji’s heartstrings, “He just wants you to love him, too. Is that too much to ask?”

“Jesus Christ,” Levi held his face in his hands, “Fine. Let the little cretin back in.”

“Yay!” Hanji opened the window and the cat came back in to rub his face all over Levi’s leg, “See? I told you he liked you.”

“Don’t think you’re forgiven, you little heathen,” Levi glared at him. But then, the cat’s head jerked around, “What the hell got into you?”

Immediately, the cat took off like a bullet from a gun, pouncing toward a corner. Hanji jumped, “What did you get, kitty?”

Levi walked over to the alleged furry menace with prey in its mouth, “Looks like the cat caught a mouse. It’s a little cliché, but I’ll let it slide. I don’t think the mouse made it. Go take it out.”

The cat put the mouse’s freshly killed corpse at Levi’s feet. Hanji gave Levi a nudge, “That’s a present for you. He’s very proud of himself.”

“I can see that,” he gagged, “But maybe it could be a little less disgusting.”

“Go on,” Hanji ordered, “Say something!”

“Well,” Levi got down to the cat’s level, giving the cat’s head a little pat, “Good kitty. We’ll call this your redemption for shitting on the floor this morning. You were awfully quick on the draw, too. Maybe I shouldn’t get rid of you. Maybe I won’t let you get eaten in the inner wall. And Hanji?”

“Yes, Levi?”

“If you tell anyone I said this,” Levi threatened, “I will kill you. Slowly. And I will make sure you’re lucid enough to feel everything. Do you understand?”

“Got it,” Hanji nodded, “What is it?”

“You were right,” he confessed, “This damn cat…He is kind of cute, isn’t he?”

“I told you!” she squealed, ready to come out of her skin, “Have you given him a name yet?”

“Not yet,” Levi thought it over for a moment or two, looking into his new roommate’s eyes. _You’ve seen some things, too, haven’t you, cat? Something in your eyes…They’re as cold and dead as my own. Yet…Somehow, they still have a hint of a spark in them. And after you tore the fuck out of that mouse, what else could I possibly call you?_ Then, Levi decided, “Hunter. I’ll call you Hunter.”

“I think it suits him,” Hanji petted his head, only for his paw to swat at her hand, “Ow! What the hell?”

“Yep,” Levi nodded, “You’re definitely Hunter. You like that, don’t you?”

“Mew…” Hunter nuzzled his face in Levi’s neck, making Levi’s heart skip a beat.

“That wasn’t nice,” Levi scolded him, getting closer to Hunter’s ear, “But I’m not saying it’s frowned upon. You’re not bleeding or anything, are you, Hanji?”

“No,” Hanji assured, “Just a little welt. I should be fine.”

“You’re probably hungry, aren’t you?” Levi remembered his score from the kitchen yesterday, pulling the tab on a can of tuna, “How’s this? I’m sure you’ll probably like it. Maybe soon enough, when I get a real day off that I get to spend doing more than cleaning up your accidents, I’ll get you some fresher stuff. Although, you’d probably catch more than I would. Asshole.”

“Hey, Levi?” Hanji asked.

“What?” Levi put Hunter down on the floor and let him eat. However, the fact that Hunter got it all over Levi’s freshly cleaned floor wasn’t scoring him any approval points. _Messy fucking beast._

“You like him, don’t you?” Hanji smirked, “He’s growing on you. I can tell.”

“No, I don’t,” he brushed her off, “That cat is still a menace. Aren’t you, you little shit?”

Hunter looked up from his feast with a clean can and an even cleaner floor around it. Levi merely shook his head. _I hate this fucking cat. But I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t adorable. At least he cleaned up after himself. Good kitty._

Knock, knock.

“Expecting company?” Hanji wondered.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Levi put Hunter in the corner with a bowl of water and answered the door. If he wasn’t expecting Hanji, his new company caught him by an even bigger surprise, “Erwin…”

“Hello, Levi,” Erwin greeted him.

“What is it?” Levi asked, “It’s my one day off. I don’t think I can lead humanity’s finest into battle today.”

“I understand,” Erwin backed off, “It’s just that I heard commotion going on in here and thought I’d come by to check in. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Levi promised, “There was a little mess I needed to clean up, but it’s taken care of.”

“Which would explain why I can smell bleach downwind for at least a hundred feet,” Erwin joked a little, “That’s good to hear. As long as you’re doing ok. Make sure you ventilate this place properly, Levi. One Hanji is plenty. We don’t need two.”

“I will,” Levi nodded, “But you know I have an immunity to bleach, right, Erwin?”

“Still,” Erwin insisted, “Let it air out before you go to sleep tonight. Carry on. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” Levi sent Erwin off and shut the door behind him.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Hanji squeaked, “One Hanji is enough? What’s bleach going to do?”

“Remember how I told you that you needed to get out of your lab once in a while?” Levi pointed out, “Because there’s a good chance the chemical fumes could get to your head?”

“Yeah.”

“Bleach could do the same thing,” he explained, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really wouldn’t mind what’s left of my day off to be spent alone.”

“Speaking of,” Hanji sat at the edge of Levi’s bed, “I noticed you didn’t tell Erwin about Hunter.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Levi shook her off.

“Are you ever going to tell Erwin about him?” she wondered.

“I don’t know,” he picked the cat up, “What do you think? Should we tell Erwin about you?”

Hunter just cuddled into Levi’s shoulder, rubbing his face all over him. The sight made Hanji melt inside, “I’m not quite sure what he’s trying to say about that.”

“We’ll tell him eventually,” Levi decided, “But until then, it’ll be just you and me for now, huh, you little pain in the ass?”

“Admit it, Levi,” Hanji teased, “You’ve fallen in love with this cat.”

“Please,” he rolled his eyes, “You really think I love this cat? No. I’m just taking care of him for the time being. Now, if you could kindly get the fuck out of my bunk and particularly off my fucking bed, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“So bitter,” she sighed out, getting up from Levi’s bed, “Fine. I’ll go. I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thank you…”

After Hanji left, Levi laid down on his bed, his body decompressing from the stress of the morning. To no surprise, Hunter made himself comfortable on Levi’s belly. _Can you believe her? She thinks I love you. I hardly even like you. But here you are, you son of a bitch. You have the fucking nerve to lay on me like I’m your own, personal bed._

_The only reason why I let you lay there is because I don’t feel like moving._ Levi’s battle wounds were starting to catch up to him. It was more than just fatigue setting in. It was the broken bones he had left unchecked. The strained muscles he ignored time and time again for the sake of fighting another day. Hunter kept him anchored to his bed. Levi gave him a pet, fighting a smile with every ounce of strength he had in him. _Yeah. Like I’d ever love you…You’re a headache and a nuisance and you’re lucky I don’t kick your ass._

Hunter let out a big yawn and shut his eyes, falling asleep to the steady sound of Levi’s heartbeat. In turn, Levi did the same to the gentle hum of Hunter’s purring. _I don’t love this fucking cat…But maybe he won’t be so bad to have around for a while. Just a little while…_


	4. Missing Persons Report

Things were getting late around the barracks. Levi had a clean floor. His new roommate finally had a name. Everything seemed good. As good as they can be in the current state of the world. Levi mixed a bottle of his sleeping medicine and made himself comfortable. But then, one thing seemed to be missing. 

“Hunter?” Levi checked under the bed, on top of any shelves, and in any hard to reach places. _Where the fuck did you go? Come on, cat. I’m actually tired for a change._ Levi looked outside. _Did I do something stupid and leave him out there? No. I’m pretty sure I brought him in,_ “Hunter?”

Levi put some shoes on and started taking a walk around the barracks. _You couldn’t have gone far. You’re the clingiest creature I’ve ever met. It’s not that you couldn’t have gone far, but it’s that you wouldn’t go far. You know better than that._ Still, Levi continued his search. 

“Hunter?” Levi called out, making sure not to wake anyone who may be sleeping. Most importantly, Erwin, “Hunter? Where the fuck are you, you little shit?”

As much as he didn’t want to, Levi went toward the labs. He knew someone who would be able to help. _If I didn’t know any better, I’d think we adopted this little shit together. But it’s obvious he has a favorite._ Levi took a little bit of pride in that thought. It wasn’t often that someone liked him more than Hanji, but the fact that Hunter did warmed him inside to no end.

Knock, knock.

“Why, Corporal Levi…” Hanji cracked the door, “Coming to a lady’s door at this hour? This wouldn’t be a booty call, would it?”

“I need your help,” Levi begged with shame in his voice, “And I’m in no mood for your shenanigans.”

“What is it?” she worried, taking a more serious turn, “Did you run out of sleepy shit?”

“No,” he shook his head, “Not yet. But this might be a little worse.”

“What happened?” Hanji’s heart stopped. _It’s not like Levi to be this freaked out over anything. I’ve seen him treat cadets with less respect._

“I can’t find Hunter,” Levi explained, “I went to go to bed and usually, that little asshole likes to lay on the bed with me, but when I went to lay down, he was nowhere to be found. I’m starting to worry about him.”

“I got it,” she slipped her shoes on and headed out with Levi, “You know, Corporal, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think this was practically a date. You certainly know how to woo a lady.”

“This isn’t a date, Hanji,” he rolled his eyes, “This is you helping me find my cat. Like I said, I’m not in the mood for your shenanigans right now.”

“Wow,” Hanji backed off, “I thought you said you hated this cat, Levi. One would think him running off on you like this would basically be a dream come true.”

“I do hate that cat,” Levi admitted, “I hate it with a burning passion, but right now, I just want to know he’s ok. I’m not going to let that damn thing get himself eaten by a titan.”

“Alright,” she let it go, “At least he’s got a name now. Does he respond to it?”

“Yeah, kind of,” he looked in a nearby trash can. _The little heathen can be a scavenger. It’s gross as shit, but I’m sure he’s been doing that for a while now,_ “He responds better when I insult him. If you can believe it.”

“Well,” Hanji pointed out, “Cats do have the stereotype of being assholes. And spiteful ones at that. Maybe he knows what his new name is, but he’s just ignoring you.”

“No,” Levi assumed, “He wouldn’t do that. He’d be too afraid of me kicking his ass to the curb.”

“Or would you be afraid to do the ass kicking?” she wondered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he jumped on the defensive. 

“Just that,” Hanji clarified, “By the sounds of it, Levi, you’ve gotten attached to him. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with that. In fact, it’s kind of nice to see you human these days.”

“I’m not attached, Hanji,” Levi snapped, “You’re on something.”

“Not nearly as much as I should be,” she admitted, “But I’m serious, Levi. If you weren’t attached, then why are we out this late looking for Hunter?”

“Because I don’t want to think about him being picked out of a titan’s teeth later,” he rolled his eyes. _Of all people in the garrison I could’ve picked to find this fucking cat with, I had to settle with Hanji. Then again, she is the only one who knows about Hunter’s existence. I can’t really fault her too much. She’s probably worried, too,_ “Is that really such a controversial standpoint to have? I’d think that about you, too, if you up and wandered off.”

“Aww,” Hanji melted inside, “Levi…I didn’t know you were so sweet for me.”

“I’m not. Believe me. I’m not.”

“But,” she went on, “Really and truly, I think you like him.”

“I’m not heartless, Hanji,” Levi assured, “Contrary to popular belief.”

“Some of the cadets would say otherwise.”

“That’s because they’re whiny little shits that don’t pay attention,” Levi growled, “And sometimes, they happen to catch me when I’m running on little to no sleep. Again, such a controversial standpoint to have?”

“You don’t always have to take it out on the cadets, though, Levi,” Hanji pointed out.

“I don’t,” he shrugged, “Sometimes, I take it out on you. Just less violently and more yelling.”

“That’s not exactly a picnic either,” she let out a heavy sigh, “But maybe you having Hunter around will be a good thing. You can fight it all you want, but I know damn well you like him.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You do,” Hanji teased, “Someone loves his new kitty.”

“Shut up, Hanji.”

“Come on, Levi,” she wrapped herself around his arm, “You’re still all gushy inside over this damn cat. And I can’t blame you. He is a cutie. And you can fight it all you want. You know as well as I do that you adore that fucking cat.”

“I think you’re projecting,” Levi shook her off. But then, he heard a rustling in the leaves. Levi barely spoke above a whisper, “Shut up, Hanji. Did you hear that?”

“What?” Hanji whispered.

Out of nowhere, a bright light blinded them both, “Levi?”

_Oh, shit,_ “Erwin?”

“What are you and Hanji doing out here so late?” Erwin lowered his flashlight, “I would’ve thought you’d both be asleep by now.”

“Hi, Erwin!” Hanji chimed, frantically waving to him.

But then, Erwin started making his assumptions. _Really? I didn’t think that would’ve been a thing, but whatever floats their boat,_ “Look…It’s ok that you two need…special time alone…But to be out this late could be dangerous.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Levi shut him down immediately, “It’s not that. It sure as _fuck_ is not that.”

“Levi,” Hanji clutched her chest, “That’s borderline hurtful.”

“Not in a million years, Hanji,” Levi shot her down, “I already told you I wasn’t at your door for casual flirting.”

“If that’s the case,” Erwin stepped back in before there was a chance for bloodshed, “What are you two doing out this late?”

“We have to tell him, Levi,” Hanji insisted, “I mean, if anything, it could mean more bodies. More bodies means this gets done quicker.”

“More bodies for what?” Erwin wondered, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s…” Levi bit the inside of his cheek. _I’ve never kept anything from Erwin. If there’s been something bothering me, he’s known. If I have bad PTSD nightmares, he’s known about them. If I fucked up during a mission beyond any sense of redemption, he’s known. Then, what is it about me keeping a fucking cat that has me so quiet?_

“Levi…” Erwin asked, trying not to sound angry, “Is there something you’d care to tell me?”

“There’s a cat missing,” Levi confessed, “I’ve been keeping him in my bunk for the last few days. As much as I don’t want to admit it, he’s been helping me sleep better. He showed up on my front porch and I didn’t have the heart to turn it away. I need to find him.”

Erwin took a second to process what Levi told him. _Out of everyone I’ve ever known and will ever know in my lifetime, Levi Ackerman is the last person I’d expect to have a cat. Even stranger yet, he kept it from me. I thought we told each other everything. Still, even Levi’s entitled to keep his own secrets._

“Alright,” Erwin exhaled, “Find him. But when you do, I want you to go straight home. No stopping by Hanji’s. No checking the still.”

“Aww,” Hanji whined, “I was kind of hoping for a night cap, but a girl can dream, right?”

“Hanji,” Erwin ordered, “You’re free to go wherever. You don’t have a squadron to lead in the morning.”

“Fair point,” Hanji let it go, “But do I get to go check Levi’s still?”

“No,” Levi stopped her, “You keep your hands off my still, Hanji.”

“Boo.”

“And Levi,” Erwin started heading back to his bunk, “Tomorrow morning, I want to see that cat.”

“Fine,” Levi allowed, “You know where my bunk is.”

“Good luck!” Erwin waved behind him, letting Levi and Hanji get back to their search.

“Well,” Hanji pointed out, “That was a whole lot of worry for a whole lot of nothing.”

“I just hope Erwin doesn’t make me get rid of it,” Levi admitted.

“Ha!” Hanji squeaked, “I told you! You’re getting attached!”

“Again,” he held his face in his hands, “I’m not getting attached. It’s more or less because I didn’t want to hear the screeching sounds of a cat being torn apart by a titan.”

“It’s because you love him,” she figured, “It’s alright, Levi. You’re among friends here. This is a safe space.”

  
“Hanji,” Levi wondered, “Has anyone thought to have you sent to the inner walls for testing?”

“Not that I know of,” Hanji thought it over, “Why? Have you seen that paperwork on Erwin’s desk? That feels like a him thing. Is there a petition?”

“There’s no petition,” Levi swore. _Although, it wouldn’t surprise me,_ “Look, Hanji, not that the occasional sidebar hasn’t been an absolute treat, but it’d probably be better for both of us if we were to split up. We’ll cover more ground that way.”

“But…” she asked, “What if we still don’t find him?”

“Tell you what,” he compromised, “If we still have found him in the next, say, half hour, we’ll meet up outside my bunk and regroup. Ok?”

“Fine,” Hanji agreed, “Be careful.”

“Yeah,” Levi gave her a nod, “You, too. A good start would be to talk to anyone on night guard duty. They see everything.”

“Good idea!” Hanji ran off and left Levi to look on his own.

_My sincerest apologies to the night guard. It did get her out of my hair for the time being. At least for the next half hour. For all intents and purposes, I’ll call that a win._ Levi continued to scour the grounds for wherever little Hunter may have ran off to. _Maybe Hanji was right. I’d never say it out loud, but maybe Hanji was right. Maybe I am getting attached to the little shit. No one could blame me, though. I have been sleeping better because of him. It’s nice to have a warm body in my bed. Even though it’s just a cat. Between whatever Hanji’s been juicing me with and Hunter, I may be able to get on a decent sleep schedule again._

Then, out of nowhere, Levi heard another rustling. Of course, he jumped on it, tracking the noise toward the mess hall. A ball of fluff sat in the middle of Levi’s flashlight beam, but not the right one. _Just a rabbit. Dammit…You gave me hope, rabbit. How dare you do that?_

_POUNCE!_

Soon enough, that bunny was no more. Levi watched in awe as Hunter tore the rabbit to shreds, sinking his teeth into the back of the rabbit’s neck. When he was done, Hunter was covered in more fur that wasn’t his own than what Levi would like to admit. In the strangest way, the spectacle made Levi smile. Then, Hunter caught a glimpse of Levi and rubbed his face all over Levi’s leg. 

“You know,” Levi picked him up, “I’ve been looking all over the fucking barracks for you, you little shit.”

Hunter nestled himself into Levi’s shoulder, making himself comfortable. As much as Levi hated to admit it, he was eating it up.

“Alright, alright,” Levi let it go, “Consider it forgiven. I see I gave you an appropriate name, Hunter. You made quick work of that rabbit. You’re a little bloodied up, though.”

He pulled some wipes out of his pocket and cleaned up Hunter’s chest, considering bringing the rabbit with. _I bet you’d at least like to know what your prey tastes like, wouldn’t you? You’re better than that, Hunter. Roadkill is beneath you now,_ “Come on, Hunter. Let’s go find Hanji and tell her you’re safe, yeah?”

“Levi!” Hanji found them first, “I looked everywhere and I can’t find him.”

“It’s ok, Hanji,” Levi ran his fingers down Hunter’s spine, “I found him. If it’s all the same to you, I think we’re going to head home now.”

“Who am I to stop you?” Hanji allowed, scratching the top of the kitty’s little head, “Good night, Hunter. You had us so worried.”

“He’s still a little wiry,” Levi pointed out, “He is fresh from a kill.”

“But that’s ok,” she kept petting him, “That’s why we call you Hunter, isn’t it?”

“Hanji…”

“What?” Hanji put her hand to the top of Levi’s head. Not that she had to reach far, “Are you jealous, Levi? Are you looking for me to pet you, too?”

“Hanji…” Levi felt the heat rising in his face. _That’s…strangely nice._

“Alright, alright,” Hanji backed off, “Good night, Levi.”

“Good night.”

And just like that, Hanji and Levi went their separate ways. When Levi walked back into his bunk, he put Hunter back down on the floor. As soon as he laid down, Levi looked down at the furry ball on the floor, “Well? Are you going to stay down there?”


	5. Have You Seen This Hanji?

The next morning, Levi was hardly coherent when he felt a little rumble on his chest. _Oh, shit…Don’t tell me I’m getting fucking sick. Of all the things I don’t need right now, that’s at the top of the list._ But then, he opened his eyes and looked down at the source of the rumble. It wasn’t rumbling at all, but a gentle purring coming from his new roommate. In a strange twist of fate, Levi couldn’t help but smile. Just a little.

Hunter’s eyes started to open and he rubbed his face all over Levi’s chest. Despite his cold exterior, Levi was nothing but a big pile of goo, “Good morning, heathen.”

Hunter let out the tiniest mew, only making Levi that much worse. _Dammit…Why does he have to be cute?_ He peeled the little bundle of fur off his chest, “You know, I hate that you’re cute, cat. It makes it so hard to hate you. I loathe you with every fiber of my being, but that loathing can go on hold for now. I guess. At least until after breakfast.”

Levi put Hunter on the floor and pushed himself out of bed, cracking the door for the little one, “Go on. Outside. There’s no fucking way I’m cleaning a litter box. You go outside.”

Hunter ran outside and found some stray weeds to play with before finally finding a special place for him in the dirt. Levi left the window open like he did every other morning for Hunter to get back in and wanted nothing more than to head straight to the mess hall. _Coffee. I need coffee. Hunter can find his way back inside. I hope. I’m sure he can._

“Hunter,” Levi stopped him, “I’m going to go get breakfast. When you’re done out here, you go back inside. You’re a flight risk, but you’re my flight risk. Do you understand?”

If Levi didn’t know any better, he’d swear Hunter talked to him. He gave him one meow of assurance and just like that, Levi ran off to the mess hall. _Coffee. I’m sure that’s all it is. I’m just caffeine deprived. He’s a fucking cat. It’s not like he’s going to start having full conversations with me. I hate that I…No. There’s no way. I’m not going to say it. It’s not true and I’m not going to lie to myself like that._

When Levi got into the mess hall, he made a beeline for the coffee pot. _Hello, morning salvation. Nothing a little bootleg vodka won’t fix._ He took his favorite mug and filled it to the top. With the first sip, it ran to his toes and put him in a state of ecstasy like no other. _Ok. The day can begin._

“Well, well…” _Shit. So much for my peaceful morning,_ “Good morning, Corporal Levi.”

“Morning,” Levi brushed Hanji off. 

“Hold on,” Hanji looked him over, “Something seems different about you, Levi. Don’t tell me! I’m really good at this kind of thing.”

“What do you mean, Hanji?” he gave her a strange look, “Did someone slip you something?”

“Nope,” she chimed, “Seriously, Levi. There’s something off about you. But in a good way. If that makes any sense.”

“Do you ever make any sense?”

“Really, though, Levi,” Hanji pressed on, “You’re in much higher spirits than you usually are. What’s going on?”

“Nothing I can think of,” Levi took another good drink from his coffee. _Huh. That’s weird. This tastes better without the vodka this morning. Maybe Hanji’s right and something is better this morning._

“Are you sure?” she wondered, still completely skeptical.

“Same old, same old,” he assured, “I’ve done nothing different.”

“Are you _super_ sure?”

“Yes, Hanji,” Levi rolled his eyes, “I think you’re reading too much into things.”

“I GOT IT!” Hanji squealed, “I know what’s different.”

“What are you trying to get at, Hanji?” he started to lose his relatively good mood. 

“You have a little buddy, Levi,” she pointed out, “Maybe that’s what’s got you with another spring in your step.”

“Are you still on that?” Levi groaned.

“Is Hunter still with you?” Hanji asked, “Or did you let him go?”

“He should be back in my bunk by now.” _At least I hope so._

“Admit it, Levi,” she rocked back on her heels, “You love him, don’t you?”

Levi’s heart jumped a bit. He stared down into his coffee. _Maybe it’s stronger without the vodka,_ “No.”

Hanji laid her head on Levi’s shoulder, a giant grin on her face, “You hesitated, Levi.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“And now, you’re getting defensive.”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to being annoying, Hanji?” Levi topped off his coffee.

“Alright,” Hanji backed off, “Someone’s touchy this morning.”

“I’m not touchy,” he clarified, “Like I said before, you’re reading way too far into things that don’t need to be read into.”

“If you say so,” her grin was unwavering.

And of course, that couldn’t ever go unnoticed. Levi has tried. On several occasions. Hanji makes sure he knows she’s there. And it’s been the bane of Levi’s existence since the day they met, “What now?”

“Oh, nothing,” she dropped it, “So, where’s kitty kitty now?”

“He should be back in my bunk by now,” he assumed, “If he’s not, I might be inclined to kick the shit out of him. But chances are, he’s back in my bunk. Why do you ask?”

“I…” Hanji got nervous. Much more nervous than she normally was. And it was enough to make Levi sweat, “I was thinking…If Hunter wasn’t busy…I could show him my lab.”

“No,” Levi put his foot down, “Not happening.”

“Come on, Levi,” she whined, “Why not?”

“Because,” he explained, “Animals that go into your lab don’t usually come out. You leave Hunter alone.”

“That’s not necessarily true…”

“Hanji, I’m going to make this simple,” Levi growled, getting in her face, “If you go near Hunter, we _will_ have a problem and it will _not_ end well for you. Do we have an understanding?”

“I knew you loved him…” Hanji teased, doing her best to keep her mild fear (and slight arousal) to herself.

“Hanji,” Levi didn’t budge.

“Fine, fine,” she agreed, “I’ll leave him alone.”

“Thank you,” he finished his coffee, giving consideration to another cup, only to ultimately decide against it, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a group of bright-eyed cadets to lead out today.”

“Good luck, Levi!” Hanji waved him off.

_What the hell could she possibly want with Hunter? It’s not like she’s getting him. Hunter’s mine. I don’t want to admit it. I hate even thinking it, but dammit, that fucking cat has grown on me. Maybe he’s the reason I’ve been able to sleep at night. Between that and whatever Hanji’s been juicing me with. That’s here nor there._ Levi shook off any more thoughts of Hunter and looked over his squad. A bunch of cadets fresh off their training. _You owe me, Erwin._

“Good morning, cadets,” Levi began his morning speech, “Today, we’re going outside the wall. I know that you’ve all been on the inside all your lives, but it’s not pretty on the outside. Coming from someone who has seen the outlands, it’s…Truly a wasteland. But what you all need the most? Someone who’s going to watch your back. Someone who’s going to care if you live or die. You need someone to care about. A reason to fight. It could be a loved one. It could be who bunks next to you. It could be the ball of dust in the corner. I don’t care who it is. Regardless, we need to look out for each other. We’re all we got. We’re the last chance humanity has of survival. Without us, the human race goes extinct. The plants will still grow. The sun will still shine. The seasons will still change. And we’re going to be around to see it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!”

“We’re all we got,” Levi reiterated, “Let’s act like it. Move!”

“Yes, sir!”

And just like that, Levi moved a small battalion to fire up their maneuver gear for the good of humanity’s remnants. In all honesty, though, after wiping the blood from his blade for the first time, Levi had gotten quite a feel for titan killing. It was the source of his stress and his biggest stress relief all at the same time. He found something strangely satisfying in sinking his blade into the neck of a titan. Levi didn’t have the highest kill count in the garrison for no reason. 

The cadets zipped through the trees with Levi spearheading the attack, each of them plunging their swords into each passing titan. When Levi stopped to catch his breath for a brief moment, he watched them go like a proud parent. _Look at them. They once had their whole lives in front of them. But now…They’re trained killers. Granted, they’re killing titans, but still…Soon enough, they’ll have that same glazed over look in their eyes I have, that Erwin has, that all of the other seasoned fighters have. It’s not all bad, though. There’s something calming in the monotony._

By the time the titans in the near vicinity were successfully wiped out with no casualties (but more wounded than Levi would’ve liked. Wounded didn’t mean dead, though, so he chalked that one up as a win in his book.), the squad headed home to their individual barracks. And Levi would be no different.

After a brief stop in the mess hall in search of food for both himself and Hunter, Levi checked on his still deep in the woods. A little smile stretched across his face. _Still here. Still untouched._ Levi filled his empty flask and the empty bottle he kept in his bag and headed back to his bunk. He had a long day and wanted nothing more than a little something in his stomach and a sampling of the finest bootleg vodka the walls had to offer with his new little buddy. 

“Hunter!” Levi called out, opening a can of tuna, “I brought dinner!”

He took a look around the bunk. Hunter was nowhere to be found. _Hunter? Where the fuck could you have ran off to, cat? Outside, maybe?_ Levi slipped outside and checked around for Hunter. Still nothing. _Come on, Hunter. You couldn’t have gone far. You have to be somewhere. I told you to be back after you were done out here. I left the window open for that very reason._

Levi started to get nervous. _Do we really have to go on a fucking search for you again?_ In his search, Levi walked past Hanji’s lab. Just to see if anyone was home. All the lights were out. _Maybe that’s for the best. The last time Hanji and I were out looking for Hunter, Erwin thought we were on a weird date. I’d rather be on a date with a table lamp than Hanji Zoe._

“Levi?” Erwin stopped him, “Is everything alright? You seem worried.”

“Yeah,” Levi admitted, “You wouldn’t have happened to see Hunter anywhere, would you?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Erwin told him, “Sorry. Did he get out again?”

“It seems like it,” Levi checked around him, “Either that or it’s how someone wants it to look.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up somewhere,” Erwin figured, “It’s not like he could’ve gone far. Besides, if he would’ve been eaten by a titan, I’m sure we would’ve heard something.”

“No,” Levi shook his head, “My squad and I just got back from a mission. There aren’t any titans in the near perimeter.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Levi,” Erwin shrugged, “Maybe he’s in someone else’s bunk by mistake.”

“Hold on,” a lightbulb turned on in Levi’s head, “Have you seen Hanji around lately?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin reported, “I don’t keep very much for tabs on her. Why?”

“We really should,” Levi admitted, “But when I was in the mess hall this morning, she was asking me if she could take Hunter into her lab. I don’t know why. She wouldn’t tell me.”

Erwin noticed the sudden glint of concern in Levi’s eyes, “You don’t think…?”

“I’m not saying it’s impossible.”

“Levi,” Erwin played devil’s advocate, “Yes, Hanji can be a little…eccentric at times, to say the least, but I don’t think she’d go as far as to do something so stupid like that.”

“But I wouldn’t put it past her,” Levi stopped being worried and got angry instead, “Erwin, could you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Erwin followed him closely, “What do you need me to do?”

“Lock down the walls. Let people know to keep an eye out for Hanji. There’s a chance that Hanji stole something precious to me and I’ll be fucking damned if I let her get away with it.”

“Do you understand how frivolous that would be?”

“That’s something I’m willing to risk.”

Erwin saw something in Levi’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in such a long time. Fire. Passion. Anger with a purpose. And he knew better than to doubt it, “Alright. I’ll get on it right away.”

“Thank you.”

_I don’t know where the fuck you are, Hanji, but I know damn well you got my cat. I told you we were going to have a fucking problem if you got near him. Welcome to that problem._


	6. Enjoy the Rabies

Levi didn’t like the feeling in his stomach. Not in the slightest. _First, Hunter goes missing. And now, no one seems to know where Hanji has run off to. This isn’t adding up. I know Hanji’s not stupid enough to go out on her own and Hunter knows to go back inside after he’s done outside._ Then, another unfortunate thought crossed Levi’s mind. _This is the part where I have to be the asshole, isn’t it? Where I have to show Hanji just how not pretty things are going to be for her. Fun._ But the question remained the same. Where did Hanji go?

“Levi!” Erwin ran to him, “Have you found any sign of either one yet?”

“Not at all,” Levi stared down at the ground, hiding the sheer anger in his eyes, “What about you?”

“No,” Erwin knew what was going on. And he knew not knowing where his new friend was ate Levi up inside. Erwin put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, “It’ll be alright, Levi. We’ll find him. And if there’s time, we’ll find Hanji, too. We can’t get down on ourselves just yet. Alright?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Levi grumbled to himself. _I hope she knows the fucking shitstorm that’s about to come down on her,_ “Thank you for helping me look, Erwin. Really. From the bottom of my heart.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Erwin smiled a little, “Come on. Let’s keep looking. Any idea of where to go from here?”

“We should talk to guards,” Levi decided, “Find out if they know anything. It’s possible Hanji may have paid them off. I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“You take the north and the east gates,” Erwin ordered, “I’ll take south and west.”

“We’ll meet back outside my bunk in an hour,” Levi agreed.

“Sounds good to me,” Erwin gave him one last nod and headed in his directions while Levi did the same. 

Levi didn’t care much for anyone, let alone the gate guards. But he respected them. And that’s all they could ever ask out of him. Especially in these circumstances. There was nothing Levi wouldn’t do to bring his little buddy home. And if that meant dealing with the gate guards, then so be it.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Levi called out, “Could I have a word with you?”

“Yes, sir.” They both stood at attention. Because…Well…Levi wasn’t exactly known around the walls for being sweet and cuddly. 

“At ease, at ease,” Levi settled them, “I just need to ask a couple questions.”

“What is it, Corporal?”

“Have you seen Hanji Zoe run through this gate?” Levi asked, “Possibly with a stolen cat in her arms?”

“No, sir.”

“Damn…” Levi grumbled under his breath. _Well, if Erwin comes up with the same answer, that means Hanji’s still in the wall. Good. Less ground to cover._

“Permission to speak, sir?”

“As you were,” Levi allowed, “What is it?”

“Have you tried the lab?” he asked, “If you can’t find Hanji, maybe she’s there.”

“It’s dark in her lab,” Levi told him, “I’ve already checked.”

“Sorry, Corporal…”

“It’s not your fault,” Levi assured, “But if either one of you see Hanji, let me know immediately. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir!” They both saluted him and Levi took off again.

_Where the ever-loving fuck could you be hiding, Hanji?_ Later on, Levi reunited with Erwin outside his bunk. He peeked his head in the window, hoping to any god he’d find a little bundle of dark fur sleeping on his bed. But to no avail. _Shit…I should know better. What’s the sense in hoping anymore?_

“You hear anything?” Erwin asked.

“Nothing,” Levi groaned, sliding down his front door, “We need to keep looking, Erwin.”

“And we will,” Erwin pulled Levi back on his feet, “Come on. We can do this. Hanji has to be somewhere. None of the guards have seen her and she doesn’t have it in her to scale the wall. Even if she used maneuver gear, we would’ve heard the engine somewhere.”

“Alright,” Levi shook off the negative and tried to go to a more positive headspace. _We will find her. And most importantly, we’ll find him, too,_ “Hunter!”

“This is a stupid question,” Erwin wondered, “But does Hunter understand English?”

“I don’t know,” Levi shrugged, “I know he responds when I just yell at him. Granted, it’s usually with him being overly cuddly. Why?”

“Maybe a different language would work,” Erwin figured, “German sounds pretty scary when you yell it.”

“Do you know what the German word for Hunter is, Erwin?”

“No…”

“Oh, well,” Levi dropped it, “I appreciate the effort. I think I’ll keep looking on my own if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah,” Erwin knew when to back off, “Go ahead. If I hear anything, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.”

And so, Levi continued his search for Hunter and the evil who may or may not have captured him. _Where the fuck are you, little heathen? I don’t want to admit it, but I’m scared for you. I’m worried about you. Dare I say it…? It’s because I love the little shit. I sleep better at night knowing he’s safe. That he’s sleeping on me. That he’s not out wandering around, waiting to be titan food. Or worse, stuck in Hanji’s custody. I’m sorry, Hunter. I’m sorry that I ever subjected you to that._

“MRREEEOOOOWWWWW!”

Immediately, Levi’s ear went up and his blood boiled. _There you are, Hunter! Don’t you worry. I’m coming._ Levi bolted towards the abandoned storage sheds on the back of the training grounds. They had been used for broken down maneuver gear for years, but hardly anyone ever went back there anymore. _A perfect place to hide a kidnapping victim._

When Levi made it to the storage sheds, he took a minute to catch his breath. He knew when he started seeing spots that it was time to take a little break. Just enough to where he could breathe again. He listened closely from the cracked window. Unfortunately, the stacked up crates inside kept him from seeing anything.

“Ow! Just stay still, Hunter! That-OW! That hurts! I just need to test this…”

“Hanji!” Levi pounded on the front door, the fire in his heart burning bright, “Let me in now!”

“No!” Hanji yelled back, “OW!”

“Hanji!” he wasn’t letting up, “Let me in. NOW!”

“I’m working on something important!” she kept at it, “You need to stay out!”

“I will break this fucking door down!” Levi snapped, his fist nearly going through said door, “OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!”

“I’m sorry, Levi,” Hanji’s voice softened, “I can’t do that. I’ve made a colossal mistake. Just let me fix it!”

“Wait…” Levi stopped, “What do you mean, you’ve made a mistake? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?”

“Levi,” she pleaded, “Do you trust me?”

“NOT AS FAR AS I CAN FUCKING THROW YOU!”

“Please!” Hanji begged, “Just let me do this! OW!”

“Hanji…” Levi did his best to calm himself down. However, that would prove to be fruitless, “Give me. My fucking cat back. Or so help me fucking God. I WILL THROW YOUR ASS TO THE FUCKING TITANS!”

“I’m so sorry, Levi,” she kept the door shut, “Ow! Hunter, that hurts! Please just let me…There! Now, we can…OW! THE LITTLE SHIT JUST BIT ME!”

Hunter found the gap in the loose boards in the back and slipped away from Hanji. Without another thought, he scaled Levi’s leg and buried himself in Levi’s neck. Levi held him tight, “What did she do to you, heathen? Hmm? Did she hurt you?”

“Levi…” Hanji opened the door, “Just…”

“No,” Levi hushed her, “You do not get to speak. You don’t get to come near me for at least the next week or I can and will throat punch you. You even so much as think about Hunter, I will kill you. He’s not going anywhere. Especially not with you. Come on, Hunter. Let’s go home.”

“Levi, please,” Hanji insisted, “I just need to keep Hunter for a little longer. Just to keep an eye on any changes he might have.”

“Did he break skin?” Levi asked, looking over the scratches all over Hanji’s arms.

“Yeah,” she wiped the blood off, “I might actually need to stop by the infirmary on the way back home.”

“Good,” Levi growled, “Come on, heathen. Let’s go home.”

Levi left Hanji bleeding in the storage shed without even offering to walk her home. The thought broke Hanji’s heart, but she knew what she did was wrong. However, it was for all the right reasons. But to Levi, that didn’t matter. He had no moral gray area when it came to Hunter. Even if that meant saying what he said to Hanji in the heat of sheer rage.

When they got back to Levi’s bunk, the two of them crawled into bed. Levi laid on his back while Hunter laid on his Levi. _I really am so sorry about what happened, Hunter. Never again will I allow that to happen. It’s just going to be you and me, ok? Even if I occasionally have to get you a sitter. It sure as fuck will never be Hanji. I can promise you that. Erwin would be able to take care of you. I’m sure of it. And he would._

_But what was all that shit Hanji was talking about? How she needed to see what happened with you. You’re just fine. You’re likely more traumatized than anything. I’m not going to pretend like I know what Hanji did or what her so called mistake was. As long as I got you back here, that’s all that matters. We’ll be ok, Hunter. I promise. But for now, how about you and I get some sleep, huh? God knows we’ve both been through a fucking gauntlet tonight._

_You’ve been my only real win since this war started, Hunter. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never would’ve found you again. Certainly, I’d never be able to go back to sleep. Not the way I have been anyway. Exhaustion would probably take over after the first few nights. But even then, it’d be iffy. Still, I’m glad we don’t have to wonder about that what if ever again._

_For now, we’ll go to sleep. We’ll worry about how to kill Hanji in the morning. I’m not saying torture, but I’m not taking torture off the table either. First, we’ll find out what her colossal mistake was. And then, we can start in on the torture. We’ll let you go absolutely apeshit on her face for past grievances. How does that sound? I bet you’d have fun with that, huh? Then, the entire survey corps will know better than to come near you._

_You’re so much more than a hunter. You’re a warrior. You don’t just kill out of necessity, but you kill for sport. You fight to keep yourself alive. You escaped Hanji anyway. And you were smart to find me. Don’t you ever scare the shit out of me like that again. Do you understand me?_ Hunter looked into Levi’s eyes with the sweetest little glint and let out the tiniest of mews. Instantly, Levi felt his cheeks catch on fire. _What did I tell you about being fucking cute, you little asshole? It’s harder to be mad at you…But dammit, I’m glad you’re back where you belong._

_Now, let’s get some sleep. I promise tomorrow, I’ll get you a few extra cans of tuna from the mess hall. And if we’re lucky, I won’t choke Hanji out over morning coffee. But right now, it’s bedtime for us. We have a busy day tomorrow. You’re going to go out titan killing with me. Since we’ve learned you can no longer be trusted home by yourself. Or, more appropriately, we can’t trust anyone else around here for you to be home by yourself. I’m not quite sure how that’s going to work out, but we’ll think of something, huh?_

_Good night, little heathen. I love you. And if you tell anyone I ever told you that…No. I don’t have that kind of energy in me tonight. Nor do I have the heart to fully tell you off like that. I love you, Hunter. Sleep well._


	7. His Jaeger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends.
> 
> Well, it’s here I come to you with a heavy heart announcing this is the last chapter of The Creature From the Captain’s Porch. The last AoT story I did was a miniseries, too. And if you’ve read that one, you may have an idea of how this story may end. But it’s been really cool having you here for the last almost two months. So, thank you. I love you. And I’m going to let you indulge yourselves here. xx

Levi woke up the next morning with a feeling of accomplishment. _Huh. It’s better than the blind fucking rage I had last night. Maybe Hunter has been better for me than I thought._ He knew exactly what Hunter had done for him. Hunter made him human. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this small, annoying stray cat that he once loathed more than anything reminded him what it was like to care for someone. It reminded him what it was like to love someone and to be loved. And it was all because of the little ball of fluff he fell asleep with last night.

However, when Levi opened his eyes, he had to do a double take. He knew there was a sweet boy sleeping on his chest last night. Although, the last time he checked, that sweet boy he adored wasn’t human. Levi stared in total disbelief. _Am I still dreaming? Or is what Hanji’s been giving me for sleep somehow fucking up my thought processes? I have to be high. That’s the only logical explanation for this._

“Hey,” Levi gave him a nudge, “Wake up.”

“Hmm?” he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Levi, not as caught off guard.

“Who are you?” Levi wasn’t making small talk, “You’re not my cat.”

“I’m…not?” he cocked his head. But then, he let out a little gasp, “Do you understand me?”

“Of course I do,” Levi grumbled, “Now, who are you and what did you do with Hunter?”

The boy in his arms merely smiled, “Good morning, Levi.”

“I’m going to ask you again,” a vein stuck out in Levi’s forehead, “Who. The fuck. Are you. And what. Have you done. With my fucking cat?”

“It’s…” he looked away, “It’s kind of…hard to explain.”

“Then, make it simple,” Levi pushed him off the bed, “Talk!”

“I fell asleep here last night, Levi,” he assured, “Really, I did.”

“Hold on,” Levi stopped him, looking him over closely, “I know you. Aren’t you one of the newer cadets?”

“Well,” he confessed, “You called me Hunter.”

Levi’s face went completely blank, “Excuse me?”

“You did,” he swore.

“How could I have ever called you Hunter?” Levi scoffed, “Hunter’s my cat. You’re human.”

“I told you it was complicated,” his smile got bigger, “Hi, Levi. It’s nice to finally be able to talk to you like this.”

Levi held his now aching head. _There’s no way this is happening. Hunter didn’t just turn human in front of me. I’m either on something, sleep deprived, or…Something. There’s no fucking way this kid in front of me is Hunter. I mean…He kind of looks like Hunter. The hair color’s the same. The eyes are sort of the same. No. This is fucking crazy talk. He’s not…I need clarity,_ “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“We need to go see Hanji,” Levi grabbed his jacked and threw his shoes on, “Because if we’re going to handle batshit crazy matters like this, we need the most batshit crazy person I know.”

Levi took his new roommate’s hand and dragged him across the barracks to Hanji’s lab. She may have been the one person he hated most in the world at the current juncture, but right now, she may also be the only one that can make this mess make any sense. Once they got to the lab, Levi started pounding on the door.

“Hanji!” Levi yelled.

“No one’s home!” Hanji called back with fear in her voice.

“Hanji!” Levi kept pounding, “Let me in!”

“I love you, Levi,” Hanji defended from the other side of the door, “But I’ve also seen you on a titan and I’d rather that wasn’t me!”

“I’m unarmed!” Levi promised, “I’m not here to kill you, Hanji! I just need to talk!”

“That’s what the last guy said!”

_What the hell kind of life does Hanji Zoe lead? Has this exchange really happened before?_ Levi shook it off, knowing better than to ask questions, “Let me in, Hanji! I just need someone to make sense of things!”

“What kind of…” Hanji cracked the door. Just enough to see Levi and presumably Hunter on the other side. Then, her eyes lit up, “Hey! Eren! You’re back! It worked! I told you to hold still and everything would be ok.”

“Hanji,” Levi hushed her, “What the fuck is happening? How many drugs am I on? And why is Hunter human?”

“Why don’t you come into the lab?” Hanji insisted, “My water kettle just boiled.”

“Alright.” The two of them walked inside and sat in a cleared corner in Hanji’s lab. 

“You don’t have a tea preference,” Hanji asked, “Do you, Levi?”

“Do you have any vodka?” Levi requested, “And I don’t want the bullshit lecture on how it’s way too early to start drinking. You can’t blame me. I went to sleep with a cat laying on my chest.”

“Aww…” she melted, “I knew you got attached.”

“But when I woke up this morning,” Levi went on, “This kid was laying on me. So, in short, what the fuck happened?”

“Well,” Hanji began, “Eren? What about…”

“HANJI!”

“Alright, alright,” Hanji joined them with a hot cup of tea in her hand and no vodka for Levi, “So, I was asked by the higher ups to do a little R&D on a serum that would help for agility. You know, something we could juice up the new recruits with to make them better fighters. I needed someone to test it on. As much as the lab rats have helped me in the past, I didn’t think they’d help me here, so unfortunately, I needed a more human test subject. Somehow, I went wrong with it. I don’t know if it was my math or the ingredients or the cook time. Anyway, when I tested it, my test subject ended up growing a tail and getting smaller and kind of turned into a cat. He freaked out and ran off on me. But luckily, you happened to find him! Isn’t that neat? By the way, hello, Eren!”

“Never again, Hanji,” Hun…Eren snapped at her, “Never again will I ever be your test subject.”

“That’s understandable,” she let it go, “But if it’s alright with you, how are you feeling? Achy? Catlike? A giant hankering for a saucer of warm milk?”

“Actually,” Eren reported, “I am still really tired.”

“That’s it?” Hanji perked up, “Just tired? Like, what kind of tired?”

“Like I haven’t slept in a week kind of tired.”

“Good, good,” she nodded, studying him closer, “Well, other than your tiredness, you don’t seem too worse for wear. I mean, the only other things you’re probably going to have are stretch marks from growing so much overnight. But you’ll be ok. If you start feeling sick for any reason, I want you to come to me before you go to the infirmary. I told you this was a mistake I needed to fix, Levi. I’d hate for the upper echelons to hear about my shenanigans.”

“So, keep my mouth shut?” Levi assumed.

“Please,” Hanji begged, “I’ll love you forever. And I’ll never screw with Eren again.”

“That seems like a good deal, Levi,” Eren agreed.

“Fine,” Levi rolled his eyes, caving to Eren’s soft, sweet eyes.

“Go on, Eren,” Hanji gave him a little nudge, “Go get some rest. After what your body has been through, you could use all the rest you can get.”

“But Hanji,” Levi stepped in.

“Yes, Corporal?” Hanji batted her eyelashes at him, “Is there something else I can do for you?”

“Another stipulation in our agreement?” Levi added, “I don’t see your face for the rest of the day. And if Erwin comes by looking for me, I’m not to be interrupted unless it’s a matter of life and death. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Hanji gave him a half salute, “I understand.”

“Now, you,” Levi turned his attention away from the thorn in his side, “You said your name was Eren, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren nodded.

“Come with me,” Levi ordered. And just like that, Eren and Levi left Hanji in her lab and headed back to the barracks. Levi still couldn’t believe Hunter was Eren the whole time, but the fact that Hanji was behind it didn’t surprise him a bit.

“Levi,” Eren stopped him outside one of the cadets’ bunks, “This is where…”

“Did I say you could stop?” Levi argued, “I don’t want to hear any more insubordination from you. In case it wasn’t clear to you, I significantly outrank you.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren caught up with him, “But if you don’t mind me asking, where are we going?”

“Hanji’s orders were very clear,” Levi pointed out, walking up his front steps, “She said she wanted you to get more rest. And you did say you were still tired.”

“But…” Eren froze, “This is _your_ bunk.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve slept here,” Levi settled him, “It’s fine, Eren. I don’t care. Besides, I’m still tired, too. After having to run around looking for you…twice…and having to chase after Hanji and still having a job to do, I’m fucking wrecked. I know you’re not my cat. I know you’re human. But…You’re still my Hunter. Come here. Come lay with me for a while.”

“Are you sure?” Eren worried, “I have a feeling that I could get in a lot of trouble for something like this.”

“Do you mind?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Well then,” Levi laid down on his bed, “Come lay with me or I’m kicking your ass out for Hanji to find you again. Believe me. She gets testy when she finds out you’re not getting enough sleep. She’ll bitch at you like she’s your own mother. It’s exhausting.”

“Fine,” Eren took his shoes off and crawled into bed next to Levi. At first, he couldn’t bring himself to even get close to him. But as Levi said Eren was still his Hunter, Levi was still Eren’s Levi. With that thought in mind, Eren curled into Levi’s shoulder.

“Eren,” Levi wrapped an arm around him, “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” Eren allowed, already feeling his eyelids get heavier.

“How long have you been enlisted here?” Levi wondered.

“A little over a couple months,” Eren thought, “As soon as I turned eighteen, I came here and started training. Once I got out of training, I got drafted into Hanji’s lab and…I’m pretty sure you know the rest.”

“I don’t remember seeing the name Eren on the list,” Levi told him, “What’s your last name?”

“It’s Jaeger.” Eren shut his eyes. Just for a second. Just enough to get himself to calm down.

“That doesn’t sound very local,” Levi figured, “Where’s it from?”

“It’s German,” Eren nuzzled his face in Levi’s chest, “If I tell you what it means, you won’t believe me.”

“Eren,” Levi pulled him a bit closer, “Last night, I fell asleep with a cat on my chest. One that I didn’t even intend on keeping! I woke up this morning with you in my arms. I don’t think anything is far-fetched at this point. Whatever it means, I’m pretty sure it’s at the bottom of the list of the weirdest shit that’s happened to me in the last twenty-four hours.”

“I’ll just say this,” Eren smiled, “You weren’t far off when you named me. Jaeger is the German word for hunter.”

Levi’s heart stopped, “You’re shitting me.”

“Not at all.”

“Of course Jaeger means fucking hunter in German,” Levi chuckled to himself, “Well, I shouldn’t be keeping you awake with idle chitchat.”

“No,” Eren allowed, “I like the idle chitchat. It’s fine with me.”

“No,” Levi put his foot down, “You need the rest just as much as I do. Get some sleep, Eren.”

“I will,” Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He knew that once he shut his eyes, it was over for him. Fortunately, he had a warm place to sleep and a warm body to sleep with, “Good night, Levi.”

Levi looked down at the precious boy in his arms. The one he thought he’d never love. In his defense, though, he was also a cat at the time. But now, he didn’t care. In the end, he still had his Hunter in his arms. His Jaeger. Without another thought, Levi gently kissed his forehead and cradled him against his chest, “Good night, heathen.”


End file.
